A New Game
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Even when things were over, they weren't quite finished.  Even with the king in check and the opposition unable to move, there were still pieces on the board.  And as long as there were still players, the game would continue.  Shizaya.  Lime


**Two fics in one week! I feel accomplished! **

**So, I just finished the DRRR! anime and I'm in love. (I tend to randomly say the name, just because its so fun and I love it. Every anime should have a name like that). This scene popped into my head and I just had to get it out. Its not my favorite piece of writing ever... I think the characters are somewhat OOC and the story average and lacking. That could also be because this is not my DRRR! OTP. I will not be telling you my OTP. (People tend to get angry if you love on another pairing in one fandom's area. Try saying you love Draco/Ginny in a Drarry AN. Eek). I do adore this pairing though. And I hope you enjoy regardless!**

**Disclaimer: Me want Izaya... pretty, evil guy... I want... Gimme!**

* * *

><p>Even when things were over, they weren't quite finished. Even with the king in check and the opposition unable to move, there were still pieces on the board. And as long as there were still players, the game would continue, diminished or not.<p>

Nimble fingers held the King piece aloft, watching how the light glinted off the shining surface. As ruby eyes glared, the signature cruel smirk was absent from Izaya Orihara's face. Instead, a cold contemplation had replaced it, the eerie look chasing Namie from the room. It was time to make the move in a new game. And this time Izaya would have to act personally.

He tried to keep distant from most of these proceedings. His hands were better off clean, after all. But this was a job no one else could do. As he so constantly bragged, there was no one else who could go head-to-head with the brute. As distasteful as it was, he alone had the power to set things in motion again.

His brown coat lined with fur swirled as cars rushed by, the lights illuminating his pale skin. Civilians steered clear; even if they didn't know who he was, his demonic smile drove them away. Or maybe it was the Wanted posters that the monster had set up on the streets. Either way, they didn't bother him and that was all that really mattered.

And there it was, that distinctive flush of blonde hair, the impeccable bartender's suit, the trail of smoke. Pasting the toothy smile onto his face, Izaya stepped into his line of sight.

The effect was immediate. Sullen brown eyes clenched in hatred and fingers flexed with the need to grab something, anything, and hurl it. The cigarette was snapped in two and ground under a leather shoe. "Izaya..."

Izaya gave a cocky wave. "Shizzy! Have you missed me?"

"IZAYA!" A streetlight was wrenched from the ground with brutal strength and hurled in the direction of the smaller informant. Shizuo's chest heaved with rage as he strode forward. "Gonna kill you. Gonna kill you. Gonna kill you..."

Jumping with ease, Izaya dodged the twisted metal, landing a few feet away. "Ah, Shizzy, how can I believe you? So many promises... so many failures."

The dig at Shizuo's innermost insecurities ensured the enraged scream that followed. ANd then it was a chase again, playing a deadly game of cat and mouse through Ikebukuro.

The danger, the rush of it, intoxicated Izaya. He didn't have much use for Shizuo, not at all, but he didn't find this kind of exercise too odious. In fact, he might almost miss it, if Shizuo were to disappear. Almost.

Things were going flawlessly, perfectly even, until Izaya made a mistake.

Yes, a mistake. Izaya, ever in charge, ever in the know, failed to calculate something into his plans. Road repair on third street involving new cement, to be precise. Last minute, Izaya had to change his course, giving Shizuo valuable time to catch up. For the first time in years, he could feel the heat of Ikebukuro's strongest man on his heels. For the first time in years, the danger became real.

The alley they ran into was a dead end, but there was a trashcan Izaya could use to vault onto the roof. He was off-

And crashing into the ground as Shizuo tackled him midair, bringing them both smashing against the grimy concrete. Izaya tried to wriggle out of the vice-like hold surrounding him, but it was useless. For once, he was caught, and there was no way out.

His pride stung as he heard the rumbling, triumphant laughter above him as he was pressed face first into the ground, wrists pinned together above his head by one rough hand. Shizuo's other hand was busy stripping him of all his weapons, his beautiful knives tosses indiscriminately to the ground.

"Izaya, Izaya," the blonde man crooned in his ear, his voice a whiny mockery of the informant's own teasing tone. "I believe I'm about to finally keep that promise of mine."

Shifting experimentally, Izaya felt a jolt of pain. His ankle was broken. Even if he could get free, he couldn't get away. Even so... "You won't actually kill me, Shizzy," he taunted. "You can't. You _need_ me."

"Like hell I do." Izaya's face was pressed harder into the concrete and the gravel scraped open his cheek.

Izaya spat out blood. "Please. What good would your pointless little life have if you couldn't chase me? Who else can stand up to you? Without me... you're just a monster." He paused, taking the stillness above him as an invitation to keep talking. "No one else can take your brutality like I can. No one else can give you a chase like I can." It occurred to Izaya that if he was anyone else, this could be considered begging for his life. BUt he was Izaya Orihara, so it was more like bartering. "You're just a creature of inhuman strength and empty lies."

"Shut up!" A hand balled in his hair to yank his head back painfully. "You've put me through shit all these years. You lost me the job I valued more than anything, forced me to unleash this anger again and again. You've got me shot, hit by a car, and roughed up more times than I can remember. You _should_ die."

Ignoring the pain, Izaya laughed. "Maybe. But you won't be the one to do it."

Suddenly, he was on his back, looking up at Shizuo as the man pressed down hard on his windpipes. "I caught you. Its my win this time and _you__'__re_ gonna feel it."

Any normal human might've felt scared, but Izaya was above such feelings. He was intrigued. "Do you expect me to shiver in my shoes, Shizzy?" he purred, looking remarkable self-assured for someone pinned to the ground. "You've going to have to do better than that."

"Oh yeah?" Shizuo bared his teeth in an angry growl. "How about this?" Izaya stiffened as the other forced his hand against the button of the blonde's jeans.

Recovering quickly from the moment of shock, Izaya tilted his head to the side in a mockery of curiosity. "I didn't realize you felt that way for me, Shizzy."

A rough snort replied. "Hardly. But I can't imagine anything more degrading then for you to have to get down on your knees and service me with that disgusting mouth of yours."

There was a chance for regaining power and the trapped man grabbed for it. "I might just enjoy such a thing, Shizzy," Izaya murmured huskily. "Have you thought about that?"

"Oh, you won't. You think you'll be in charge, but you don't have any power here, leech." A tug on the hood of his fur-lined jacket pulled him up to his knees. A wall against his back, Shizuo in front of him, his ankle broken, there was no way out. He watched as a zipper was ominously tugged down, boxers pulled aside to reveal a long, half-hard member. Large hands secured themselves in his hair, jerking his neck forward. "Well, flea, get down to it."

Izaya tried one more time. "If this is just the result of your sexual frustration-mmpf!" His words were cut off as Shizuo pushed into his open mouth, clearly disregarding any protests he might have. Grudgingly, he relaxed his jaw, aware that this would only be more painful if he resisted. Shizuo gave a grunt as he pushed even further in, unaware of red eyes observing him neutrally. As far as Izaya could see, he did have the upper hand here and the situation offered nothing but methods for amusement. Shizuo's face was already flushed from the feeling of Izaya's wet, hot mouth encasing him. It made him wonder what Shizzy would look lie if he just flicked his tongue over the head like so-

And immediately strong hands were shoving him forward, forcing him to deep-throat the cock in his mouth. Izaya whined, bringing his hands to rest on Shizuo's thighs for support as he swallowed.

This time, he was prepared to be moved. Which meant Shizuo had to surprise him. Instead, his head was held firmly in place as the taller man rammed in and out of his mouth, hard and fast as if he wanted to choke the other to death. Which maybe was the point.

"Heh." Izaya watched Shizuo grinning down at him. "I was right. This is better than killing you. Makes you look like the cheap whore you are."

Izaya moaned, either from the words or the feel of the bigger man hitting the back fo his throat repeatedly. Shizuo had been right; he was powerless, just a tool for pleasure. The feeling made him dizzy with fury and desire.

The realization that he was getting his own satisfaction from this (for he was hard, most definitely) was all it took to encourage his participation. Moving his tongue, he savored the taste of pre-cum he managed to steal form Shizuo's throbbing tip while he reached up to caress what he could not touch with his mouth. His other hand moved own to his own crotch, rubbing himself along with the rhythm of Shizuo's thrusts.

Shizuo should've been too far gone for dirty talk, but perhaps it'd been too long since Izaya had done this. His amber yes watched, transfixed, as he slide out of Izaya's willing mouth, then back in. "That's right. Nngh... _my_turn now, you little slut."

Smirking, Izaya hissed, fully satisfied as his partner cursed as the feeling reverberated on his sensitized member. Not too much longer now. His throat was sore and his lips puffy from abuse. Just a few more licks to the head and-

As Shizuo threw back his head as an orgasm rushed over him, Izaya pressed closer, swallowing every drop. It wouldn't do for any to get on his coat, after all. He hated mess.

When there was nothing but panting left, the dark-haired man pulled away, licking his lips. "Interesting," he purred, voice rough and scratchy. "How very interesting. A new game."

"What're you talking about, louse?" Shizuo was already adjusting, readying himself to rejoin the rest of the world. He slid his glasses down so that his glare was unobstructed. "What'd you think you're looking so smug for?"

Izaya beamed at him. "Nothing Shizzy! I don't suppose you intend on returning the favor?"

Shizuo looked with distaste at the bulge in the other's tight, black pants. "Fuck no."

"Well then..." Mischief gleaming in his gem-colored eyes, the informant pressed his lips briefly against the debt-collector's before skipping away. "'Til next time, Shizzy!"

"IZAYA!"

Yes, an interesting new game indeed. Time to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Blowjobs man... Hot stuff. Has anyone else noticed that BJs are more common than actual sex in DRRR! smut? Or is that just me?<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
